


Six of Cups: New Toy, Broken Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A frozen moment of perfect balance.





	Six of Cups: New Toy, Broken Toy

**Author's Note:**

> When a Tarot card is reversed, or upside-down, the meaning is typically opposite. So while the six of cups means things like nostalgia and reunion, the reversal can mean 'a friendship gone sour'.

[six of cups]

There had been no romanticism about it, the first time. Shinji wasn't sure if he could even put into words what he had thought romance was – some really lovey-dovey mushy shit, the kind that chicks cried at in movies. Something you claimed you didn't want because only _girls_ were into that while thinking, vaguely, in the back of your mind about having someone there who made you feel something earth-shattering but _good._

Of course, he already had someone like that. It just took him too long to figure it out. When you're a kid, you take that kind of thing for granted.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Right now it's good, _so_ good, in fact, that he has to grab the edge of the TV with both hands just to keep his knees from buckling as Akihiko kneels in front of him, taking as much of Shinji's cock into his mouth as he can without choking. Shinji's never had anything like this before, the feel of something wet and squeezing on him, not the same rough stroke of his own familiar fingers but something else, something unpredictable that both tickled and burned.

The TV his ass was propped up against blared with that damn annoying theme song. Tanaka was selling some kind of baby toy that apparently your kid would fall in love with, something they would play with and cherish forever. “Only six thousand yen!” Tanaka said and Shinji came with a curse and Aki choked, spitting a mess of come onto the the carpet. Shit, they'd have to clean that up before Mitsuru got back.

Akihiko looked up at him was a grin, a white splotch still hanging off his chin. “How was that?”

Shinji gave him a look that said _'you're a retard'_ as his breath shuddered in and out. When he took his hands off the TV edge there were creases in his palms from the pressure.

 _Only six thousand yen!_ Akihiko had bought Shinji that kid's toy – it was some bizarre piece of shit where you pressed buttons and different-shaped blocks and sounds came out – as a gag for his birthday that year. Mitsuru had been confused, but Shinji couldn't hide his amusement at their stupid little in-joke.

Six thousand yen, and Shinji knew he was in love.

 

[reversal]

It probably wasn't a good idea for them to fuck the same night that Shinji came back to the dorm, but they did it anyway. Akihiko gripped Shinji's wrists too hard as he pounded into Shinjiro from behind, wordless, angry. Shinji was in an awkward position, half-standing, almost on all fours, with his toes touching the floor, his knees braced against the edge of the bed and hands scrabbling to find purchase on a mattress that had no sheets yet. Each thrust threatened to bowl him over, the bed squeaking, an unzipped duffel bag full of Shinji's as-yet-unpacked belongings bouncing as the bed creaked. Then Aki hit _right there_ inside of him and Shinji's arm hit the bag, knocking something old and plastic out of the duffel bag where it hit the hard floor and broke clean in two. Shinji collapsed onto the bed, panting, and Akihiko landed on top of them in a mass of sweat, limbs, and half-removed clothing, neither of them noticing the broken toy at the foot of the bed.

Akihiko didn't say 'I love you' and that was fine, because Shinji didn't want him to. They weren't kids anymore; this was just fucking.

 


End file.
